That's the Way (I Like It)
(DLC) |wykonawca= |album= |rok=1975 |dlc=15 Lutego 2012 (JD3) |tryb= Solo |tanp= Mężczyzna (♂) |trud= (JD3) Średni (Remake) |wysi= Niski (Remake) |zruch=5 |piktokolor=Czerwony (JD) (JD3) (Remake) |kolorr= (Strzałki) (JD3) (Strzałki) (Remake) |tekst= (Remake) |mashup= |alt= |ipikto=51 (JD) 49 (JD3) 61 (Remake) |czt=3:04 |kcal=20 |kod=ThatsTheWay |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU&t=119s}} "That’s The Way (I Like It)" w wykonaniu znajduje się w , (jako DLC), i . Wygląd Tancerza Jest to mężczyzna z pomarańczowym afro, który nosi czerwono-pomarańczowy sweter z szerokim kołnierzem i puszystymi rękawami z białymi gwiazdkami, pomarańczowe spodnie, również białymi gwiazdkami, czerwony pas i czerwone buty. Remake Schemat kolorów zmienia się w Remake'u, afro jest brązowe, a ubranie brązowo-złote. Beta Remake W wersji Beta tancerz miał ciemnofuksjowe włosy i górną część ubrania, a reszta ubioru była błękitna, zamiast brązowo-złota. Thatstheway coach 1@2x.png|Oryginał Thatstheway coach 1 big.png|Remake Tło Tło jest głównie zielone, z falami w kolorze jasnozielonym, ciemnozielonym i białym. Są duże białe gwiazdy oraz małe gwiazdki obracające się, po każdej stronie. Na środku jest błyszcząca obracająca się kula disco. Tło zostało zaktualizowane, z większymi, obracającymi się gwiazdami unoszącymi się do góry i w dół bądź na boki. Fale również świecą. Na bokach znajdują się dwa zielone pagórki. Remake Tło jest głównie czerwono-pomarańczowe i zostało całkowicie zmienione. Znajduje się tu duża, czerwono-fioletowo-pomarańczowa fala poruszająca się w górę i w dół. Centrum jest w kolorach fioletowym i niebieskim, wokół którego obracają się pomarańczowe i czerwone promienie. Na bokach znajdują się czerwone gwiazdy z białymi elementami. Za tym wszystkim widać fioletową poświatę. Złote Ruchy Od wersji w układzie znajduje się 5 Złotych Ruchów, wszystkie takie same: Wszystkie Złote Ruchy: Unieś ręce. Thatstheway jd3 gm 1.png|Wszystkie Złote Ruchy (JD3) Thatstheway jdnow gm 1.png|Wszystkie Złote Ruchy (Remake) Występowanie w Mashupach występuje w następujących Mashupach: *''Ain't No Mountain High Enough'' (Funky) *''Fancy'' (Retro Men - Retro Mężczyźni) *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Mas Que Nada'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' Podpisy pojawia się w trybie Puppet/Party Master. Oto podpisy przypisane jego ruchom: *70's Lock *Flower Planter *Flower Power *Funky Baby *Groovy *Hair Do *Hello Baby Ciekawostki *Tło jest najbardziej animowane ze wszystkich piosenek w . *To druga piosenka (po Step By Step) pochodząca z , która pojawia się w . *Pliki z wersji zostały znalezione w plikach . *W Remake'u , tancerz miał wyglądać inaczej; schemat kolorów był inny (ciemna fuksja i błękitny zamiast złotego i brązowego). Tło również było jaśniejsze. **W kwadracie Beta jego twarz była również bardziej widoczna. *W wersji i Remake'u, na początku układu można usłyszeć męski głos mówiący "Let's groove, let's boom, let's dance!". **To pierwszy odnowiony układ w którym występuje mowa przed rozpoczęciem piosenki. ***To także pierwszy taki przypadek w serii, następne to What Is Love i I Love Rock 'N' Roll. *W oryginalnym podglądzie użyto tła Beta, a tancerz był nieobecny.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1nUqDbARFk Galeria Pliki Gry Thatstheway jd1 cover generic.png|'' '' Thatstheway jd3 cover generic.jpg|'' '' (JD3/''GH'' Pliki) thatstheway jdnow cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Remake) ThatsTheWay_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album tancerz ThatsTheWay Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album tło thatstheway cover@2x.jpg| okładka ThatsTheWay_Cover_1024.png| okładka ThatsTheWay banner bkg.jpg| baner menu Thatstheway ava.png|Awatar w / Thatstheway golden ava.png|Złoty awatar Thatstheway diamond ava.png|Diamentowy awatar Thatstheway pictos-sprite.png|Piktogramy Screeny z Gry Thatstheway jd1 menu.png|'' '' w menu ThatsTheWayStore.jpg|'' '' w sklepie (Wii) Thatstheway_jd3_coach_menu_(wii).png| ekran wyboru tancerza (Wii) Thatstheway_jd3_coach_menu.png| ekran wyboru tancerza (Xbox) Thatstheway jd2016 menu.png|'' '' w menu Thatstheway jd2016 load.png| ekran ładowania Thatstheway jd2016 coachmenu.png| ekran wyboru tancerza Thatstheway jd2016 score.png| ekran wyników Thatstheway jd2017 menu.png|'' '' w menu Thatstheway jd2017 load.png| ekran ładowania Thatstheway jd2017 coachmenu.png| ekran wyboru tancerza Thatstheway jd2018 menu.png|'' '' w menu Thatstheway jd2018 load.png| ekran ładowania Thatstheway jd2018 coachmenu.png| ekran wyboru tancerza Thatstheway jd1 gameplay.png| gameplay Obrazy Promocyjne Thatstheway jd3 promo gameplay.jpg| gameplay promocyjny Elementy Beta Thatstheway thumsb@2x.jpg|Ikona menu Beta dla Remake'u Thatstheway cover@2x beta.jpg| okładka Beta ThatsthewayBeta_coach_1.png|Tancerz Beta Thatstheway remake beta background.png|Tło Beta Inne Thatstheway jdnow no gui.png|Bez interfejsu (Remake) Filmiki Oficjalny Teledysk K C & THE SUNSHINE BAND That's the way I like it 1975 That's The Way (I Like It) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Zwiastun That's the Way (I Like It) - Zwiastun (US) Gameplaye That's the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance-0 That's the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance Now That's the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance 2016 That's the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance 2017 That's the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance 2018 That's the Way (I Like It) - Just Dance 2019 Elementy Beta Just Dance Unlimited - That's The Way Odnośniki Nawigacja en:That's the Way (I Like It) es:That's The Way (I Like It) it:That's the Way (I Like It) ru:That's the Way (I Like It) de:That's the Way (I Like It) Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:1970s Kategoria:Piosenki Disco Kategoria:Piosenki Pop Kategoria:Piosenki Solo Kategoria:Mężczyźni Solo Kategoria:Trudne Piosenki Kategoria:Średnie Piosenki Kategoria:Spokojne Piosenki Kategoria:DLC Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance (grze wideo) Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance Unlimited Kategoria:DLC Just Dance 3 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2016 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance 2017 Kategoria:Piosenki z awatarem w Just Dance Now Kategoria:Zmarli Artyści Kategoria:Degradacja Kategoria:Odnowione Piosenki Kategoria:Jérémy Paquet